Why Their Love Is Forbidden?
by Ky is Kyra
Summary: Suatu saat nanti pasti ada seseorang yang melihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda tentang hubungan kita. Bukan dari sudut pandang kita, bukan pula 'mereka'. Kita memang salah, tapi ini adalah kesalahan terindah dalam hidupku.
1. Saw Him

**Fic Two Shot**

**Yah, ini adalah salah satu ide gila author yang tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana.**

**Author lagi gak mood buat banyak cuap-cuap**

**(karena takut entar dicuap pake ikan cuap-cuap(?) yang akhirnya membuat author jadi bercuap-cuap(?) ria)**

**Warning:**

**It's shou-ai**

**It's straight**

**It's a lot of typos **

**It's hang ending maybe (?)**

**Dll, dsb, dtt, dkk.**

**This is it**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Why Their Love Is Forbidden? By YumeYume-chan**

**Summary : **_**Suatu saat nanti pasti ada seseorang yang melihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda tentang hubungan kita. Bukan dari sudut pandang kita, bukan pula 'mereka'. Kita memang salah, tapi ini adalah kesalahan terindah dalam hidupku.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Sakura's POV**

Pertama kali aku melihatnya adalah saat aku sedang ditugaskan untuk meliput berita di Ottogakure. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa sangat tertarik melihatnya. Bukan, bukan sebagai seorang pria aku melihatnya saat itu. Meskipun ku akui dia adalah sosok yang sangat tampan. Rambutnya yang pirang disibakkan oleh angin senja seolah menambah ketampanannya. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku merasa tertarik padanya.

Tatapannya saat melihat matahari terbenam lah yang membuatku tertarik padanya. Dia tampak bahagia namun di saat yang bersamaan dia juga tampak…. Kesepian.

Saat itu musim panas tanggal 23 Juli, dan aku hanya bisa melihatnya pergi dengan hati yang mencelos. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku ingin menangis. Hatiku terasa teriris melihatnya berlalu. Padahal dia tersenyum, tapi kenapa aku merasa perih melihatnya? Seolah senyum itu adalah tabir untuk menyembunyikan luka yang tidak akan pernah hilang.

* * *

Lagi, aku melihatnya di jembatan itu saat matahari terbenam. Dan lagi-lagi aku melihatnya menatap matahari terbenam dengan tatapan yang sama saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Tanpa sadar aku mengarahkan kameraku ke arahnya. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mendapatkan gambar yang sempurna, dan

KLIK

Aku mendapatkannya.

Helai dedaunan yang beterbangan ditiup angin membuat sosok itu semakin indah dipandang. Ditambah lagi bola mata berwarna biru yang begitu pas untuknya. Namun mengapa tabir itu tidak juga hilang? Mengapa senyum itu tidak berubah sejak saat aku pertama melihatnya? Mengapa punggung yang lebar itu seolah menanggung beban yang sangat berat? Tanpa terasa air mataku menetes membasahi pipiku. Saat sosoknya menghilang barulah aku sadar, aku…. menangis untuk seseorang yang tidak aku kenal.

Musim panas 23 Oktober, kali kedua aku melihatnya dan untuk kedua kalinya pula aku membiarkannya berlalu tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

* * *

Salju turun cukup deras di malam yang seharusnya dihabiskan bersama keluarga. Namun, mengapa aku ada di sini? Di kota yang seharusnya aku tidak di sini malam ini. Saat ini aku seharusnya berada di Konoha, di rumahku yang hangat melewatkan natal bersama suamiku, Kakashi. Bukannya berada di Ottogakure, kota kecil yang dingin ini. Terlebih aku telah berada di sini sejak tiga hari yang lalu dan yang kulakukan hanya berdiri di taman ini seperti orang bodoh.

Aku telah menunggunya sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang selalu tampak kesepian. Betapa bodohnya aku berpikir dia akan datang lagi ke jembatan itu saat senja menyelimuti kota ini.

Musim dingin tanggal 24 desember, tepatnya malam natal. Aku tidak mendapatkan sosoknya berdiri di jembatan itu dengan senyum yang ku anggap sebagai tabir untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Padahal aku sudah menunggunya setiap sore selama tiga hari.

"Sakura, sampai kapan kau mau begini? Apa kau sadar kau telah melanggar privasi orang lain?" kata Kakashi padaku. Aku paham, dia tidak ingin aku mencampuri urusan orang lain yang bisa saja membawaku dalam masalah. Namun sosok itu tidak juga bisa menghilang dari pikiranku.

"Maafkan aku Kakashi, tapi aku merasa harus mencari tahu tentang dirinya," kataku berusaha menjelaskan pada Kakashi.

"Tapi,"

"Satu malam lagi, jika besok aku tidak bisa menemuinya, aku akan segera pulang dan melupakan dia," kataku pada suamiku.

"Hah, baiklah. Tapi ingat kau harus hati-hati," jawab Kakashi akhirnya.

"Ya, aku mengerti," kataku lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon dan beranjak untuk tidur.

Matahari sore seakan tak mampu menghangatkan tubuh ini. Hujan salju yang semalam turun rupanya memberikan efek yang cukup menganggu pada hari natal ini. Terbukti dengan hanya segelintir orang termasuk aku yang berada di taman kota hari ini.

* * *

Saat aku akan beranjak pergi dari tempatku menunggunya, saat itulah aku melihatnya. Seorang pria berambut pirang yang sudah aku cari beberapa hari ini. Namun kali ini ia tidak sendiri, ia bersama seorang wanita berambut biru yang cantik. Mungkinkah wanita itu adalah kekasihnya? Atau mungkin isterinya?

Tapi mengapa senyum itu masih sama? Senyum yang sudah kulihat untuk ketiga kalinya. Senyum yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak aku melihatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Kulihat pria itu mengatakan sesuatu pada wanita yang mengantarnya, lalu setelah itu si wanita pun pergi. Meski sekilas, aku bisa melihat sirat mata terluka dari wajah wanita itu. Entah sudah berapa gambar yang ku ambil sejak kedatangan pria itu,

Aku tidak tahu.

Saat aku sedang asyik mengambil gambarnya, aku melihat ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya dan memegang…pisau? Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku pun berlari ke arah pria itu, namun karena salju yang menghalangi jalanku aku tidak bisa sampai lebih dulu dan yang kulihat adalah penodong itu sudah siap menikam tubuhnya dari belakang. Apa dia tidak sadar berada dalam bahaya?

Brukk!

Satu-satunya pilihan yang ada adalah aku melempar penodong itu dengan tasku dan untunglah tepat sasaran. Penodong itu pun pingsan di tempat.

"A….anda tidak apa-apa tuan?" tanyaku dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menolongku nona," katanya padaku.

"Ah, sama-sama. Tapi, apa anda tidak menyadari kehadirannya?" tanyaku lagi. aku merasa benar-benar aneh dengan orang ini, mana mungkin ia tidak sadar ada bahaya di dekatnya?

"Ya, begitulah. Aku memang tidak peka," katanya lalu tertawa.

Aku hanya tersenyum miris menanggapi sikapnya. Aku tidak suka tawanya, karena aku merasa tawanya sama saja dengan senyumnya, itu adalah tabir baginya untuk membatasi diri dari lingkungannya.

"Naruto-kun!" sebuah suara lembut menyapa telinga kami.

"Ah, Hinata. Nona ini telah menyelamatkan nyawaku," kata pria ini yang rupanya bernama Naruto.

"Um, terima kasih telah menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto-kun, aku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata," kata wanita itu.

"Sama-sama, aku Hatake Sakura," balasku ramah.

"M…maaf, apa ini koper anda Hatake-san?" tanyanya padaku sambil menunjuk koper kecil yang menimpa tubuh penodong tadi.

"Hahahaha, iya ini koperku," jawabku salah tingkah. Yah, bagiku koper kecil ini hanyalah tas mini biasa. Walaupun orang-orang tetap menyebutnya koper karena bentuknya yang memang koper.

"Oh, be…begitu," kata Hinata lalu mencoba mengangkat koper kecil itu, namun ia tidak bisa.

"Maaf, biar aku saja yang mengangkatnya," kataku lalu mengangkat koper itu. Bagiku koper ini sangat ringan, tetapi bagi Hinata tentu sangat berat. Berat koper ini sekitar 5 kg. yang isinya antara lain, baju, majalah, laptop, peralatan mengambil gambar, dll.

"Bagaimana jika anda mampir ke rumah kami dulu Hatake-san?" pinta Naruto yang sedari tadi diam.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanyaku ragu.

Hinata tersenyum lembut padaku,"tentu saja tidak Hatake-san."

Pada akhirnya aku pun menyanggupi keinginan mereka.

"Maaf, nama anda Naruto-san?" tanyaku. Karena bagiku tidak sopan rasanya langsung memanggil dengan nama kecilnya.

"Hyuuga Naruto, tapi cukup panggil aku dengan nama kecilku," katanya lalu berjalan disamping Hinata.

Sudah ku duga mereka adalah suami isteri. Pasangan yang serasi menurutku. Tapi kenapa senyum itu harus ada?

* * *

**###########**

Sesampainya di rumah mereka, aku dijamu dengan baik. Rumah mereka sederhana, namun terasa hangat. Rumah bercat putih gading ini sangat indah pemandangannya. Teras belakang berhadapan dengan laut.

"Tadi anda mengatakan, bahwa nama anda Hatake Sakura?" Tanya Naruto padaku.

"Um, iya. Itu nama suamiku," jawabku.

"Bagaimana kabar Kakashi-san?" Tanya Hinata padaku yang membuatku terkejut. Tunggu dulu, bagaimana mungkin Hinata mengenal Kakashi?

"Anda mengenal suamiku?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Kakashi-san adalah guru kami sewaktu SMA dulu. Dia sangat pintar, dia berhasil menjadi dosen di umurnya yang ke 24," kata Hinata bangga.

"iya, kami juga bertemu karena dia menjadi dosen pengganti di kampusku dulu," kataku membenarkan.

"Hinata, tolong antar aku ke kamar," kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Atmosfer ruangan ini pun berubah dalam sekejap.

"Ah, baik," kata Hinata lalu menggandeng Naruto. Satu hal lagi yang membuatku merasa aneh melihat Naruto. Mengapa kemana-mana ia harus selalui ditemani Hinata?

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu heran, Sakura-san. Aku ini buta," kata Naruto lalu beranjak ke kamar bersama Hinata.

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku pun langsung menelepon Kakashi. Rasa penasaran benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Mengapa? Mengapa Kakashi tidak memberitahuku tentang hal ini? bukankah aku memperlihatkan foto Naruto padanya? Lalu mengapa dia tidak menceritakan apa-apa?

"Halo, Sakura?" sapanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak menceritakan tentang Naruto padaku? Padahal kau mengenalnya kan?" seruku pada Kakashi.

Ku dengar dia menghela napas berat,"jadi kau sudah bertemu dengannya ya?" tanyanya.

"Ya, sekarang aku di rumahnya," jawabku.

"Dengar Sakura, aku hanya tidak ingin kau melanggar privasinya. Sejak awal aku tahu kau menyimpan minat padanya dan aku yakin kau akan mengorek informasi tentang dirinya. Tapi aku harap kau tidak melakukannya, masa lalunya berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan. Aku harap kau tidak membuka luka lama yang tidak akan pernah sembuh, lalu menyiramnya dengan air garam. Sudah cukup dia menderita selama ini," kata Kakashi yang membuatku semakin bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Tanyalah pada Hinata, kalau kau ingin tahu lebih jelas," kata Kakashi padaku lalu mengakhiri sambungan telepon kami.

* * *

"Sakura-san," sapa Hinata yang membuatku terkejut.

"A…ah, Hinata-san," kataku gugup. tentu tidak nyaman rasanya ketahuan menyelidiki suami orang lain, terlebih saat ini kau berada di rumahnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Kakashi-san. Tapi boleh aku tahu alasanmu mencari tahu tentang Naruto-kun?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-san, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto-san sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya musim panas lalu. Dia tersenyum, tetapi dia juga tampak kesepian," kataku mencoba menjelaskan.

"Rupanya kau juga merasakannya ya? Menurutku kalau denganmu, tidak akan apa-apa," katanya padaku, lalu ia pun mulai menceritakan masa lalu Naruto padaku.

"Naruto-kun adalah anak yatim piatu yang dipungut oleh ayahku. Ia dijadikan pembantu dirumah kami di Konoha. Saat itu umurnya 7 tahun. Dia diperlakukan dengan baik oleh ayahku. Meskipun banyak juga yang membencinya. Oleh ayahku dia disekolahkan di sekolah yang sama denganku dan Neji-nii. Sejak pertama kami bertemu dia selalu tertawa. Mungkin karena itulah aku menyukainya sejak pertama melihatnya. Namun, karena tidak memiliki orang tua, orang-orang membencinya. Ia juga dijauhi oleh anak-anak lain. Namun ia tetap saja ceria, seolah ia tidak pernah terluka. Sampai ketika awal masuk SMP, ia bertemu dengannya. Orang yang telah berhasil mengubahnya, juga orang yang pertama mengakuinya. Dia Uchiha Sasuke," cerita Hinata padaku.

Uchiha Sasuke? Aku merasa yakin pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya tapi aku tidak mau menyela cerita Hinata.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Musim semi di bulan april.

Hari dimana upacara penerimaan murid baru dilaksanakan di Konoha Junior High School.

"Naruto-kun, aku takut," kata Hinata lalu sembunyi dibelakang Naruto.

"Lho? Kenapa harus takut? bukankah Neji juga menunggumu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tapi…" sahut Hinata pelan.

"Sudahlah, ayo. Nah itu di gerbang ada Neji!" seru Naruto lalu menarik tangan Hinata tanpa peduli wajah Hinata sudah merah karenanya.

Sesampainya di gerbang, mereka langsung ditarik Neji ke aula sekolah untuk mencari tempat yang bagus untuk mengikuti upacara.

Selepas upacara penerimaan murid baru, mereka pun berkeliling sekolah. Namun kali ini putra dan puteri dipisah. Hal ini sukses membuat Naruto meledak-ledak. Ia tidak mau melepas Hinata sendirian. Alasannya? Hinata sangat pemalu sehingga sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan sekitarnya. Terlebih lagi ia mendapat amanah untuk menjaga Hinata.

"Pokoknya, aku tidak mau! Mana bisa meninggalkan Hinata sendirian?" serunya pada pengurus osis.

"Tapi ini sudah ketentuan. Lagi pula ada anggota osis yang mengikuti mereka. Dia tidak akan apa-apa!" balas pengurus osis lainnya yang tampaknya mulai jengkel menghadapi sikap Naruto.

"Tidak bisa! Apa kalian tidak lihat, wajah Hinata yang ketakutan?" tantangnya lagi.

"Hei anak baru! Kau ini jangan berlagak ya? Kau pikir kau siapa mau menentang pengurus osis?" balas si panitia.

"Ap-"

"Aku yang akan mengurusi dobe berisik ini," kata seorang pengurus osis berambut hitam.

"Ah, ketua osis?" seru panitia yang lainnya.

"Tetap saja aku tidak mau meninggalkan Hinata! Tuan Hiashi sudah mempercayakannya padaku!" seru Naruto.

"N….Naruto-kun," kata Hinata lirih.

"Karin, Tayuya cepat bawa anak perempuan berkeliling sekolah. Suigetsu, Juugo urus anak lelakinya. Si dobe ini biar aku yang urus," kata Sasuke lalu menarik Naruto pergi.

"Nona Hinata!" teriakan pilu Naruto memenuhi seluruh sekolah itu.

"Grrah! Masa tadi aku dikurung di ruangan osis sama si teme itu!" sungut Naruto sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"N…Naruto-kun maaf. Ga….gara-gara aku Naruto-kun jadi susah," kata Hinata pelan.

"Ah! Sudahalah. Yang penting Hinata tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Umm," jawab Hinata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,"tapi aku sudah punya teman."

"Wah! Syukurlah kalau begitu!" sahut Naruto ceria.

Seiring waktu berlalu, Hinata pun mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan kelasnya. Ia juga sudah punya banyak teman dan tidak begitu bergantung pada Naruto lagi.

Seperti biasa, Naruto selalu saja ceria. Sedikit demi sedikit ia sudah mulai dapat teman. Namun ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh teman-temannya bahwa Naruto menjadi korban penggencetan oleh anak-anak lain yang tidak menyukainya. Setiap jam istirahat ia pasti menghilang dan baru kembali saat bel berbunyi. Jika ditanya, ia hanya akan menjawab tidak ada apa-apa.

Selalu saja ceria. Meski terluka batin dan fisiknya ia tetap ceria. Seolah ia adalah manusia tanpa masalah di dunia ini. Topeng keceriaannya selalu terpasang sempurna hingga suatu hari…

"Dasar anak haram! Kenapa kau bisa sekolah di sini hah? Padahal kau tidak punya orang tua, anak aneh! " seru salah satu anak yang menggencet Naruto. Ia pun lalu menendang Naruto tepat di perutnya. Dibantu anak-anak lain yang juga menendang tubuh Naruto. Sesekali mereka menarik rambut Naruto dan menampar wajahnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" sebuah suara datar menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Ketua osis! Cepat lari!" dan anak-anak itu pun lari.

Naruto masih terus meringkuk menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Ia tidak peduli pada sekitarnya. Yang ia lakukan hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini?" Tanya sang ketua osis aka Uchiha Sasuke.

"Pergi," kata Naruto lirih.

"Aku tidak dengar," jawab Sasuke santai. Sebenarnya ia mendengarnya, namun ia tetap tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Aku bilang PERGI!" seru Naruto.

"Hn," kata Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi. Namun ia tidak pergi begitu jauh dari tempat itu. Ia masih sanggup mendengar suara tangisan Naruto. Tangisan yang begitu sering ia dengar jika berada di tempat ini. Tangisan dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang biasanya selalu ceria dan seolah tidak memiliki masalah. Tangisan yang hanya akan keluar jika ia benar-benar sendiri. Tangisan yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun.

Sendirian dan kesepian, Sasuke tahu betapa berat rasanya. Ia pun merasakannya. Orang tua yang sibuk dan selalu membanding-bandingkannya dengan sang kakak benar-benar membuatnya merasa sendirian.

"Hiks, ayah, ibu… kalian dimana?" isakan itu benar-benar menyayat hati Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun beranjak mendekati pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau mau menagis sampai kapan? Dasar lemah!" sahut Sasuke. bukan, bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan. Namun mengapa kata-kata itu yang terucap dari bibirnya?

"Aku tidak lemah!" balas Naruto.

"Hn, aku tidak dengar," kata Sasuke dengan datar.

"Aku bilang aku tidak LEMAH!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" kata Sasuke, ia pun meletakkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi dibawanya lalu beranjak pergi.

Naruto membuka bungkusan yang diletakkan Sasuke. Di dalamnya terdapat baju ganti, tisu, air mineral, susu kotak dan roti. Perlahan Naruto pun mengganti bajunya dan mulai menyantap roti pemberian Sasuke.

'Jangan menangis lagi, karena air mata tidak cocok untukmu. Jangan menangis lagi, karena kau bukanlah orang lemah,'

Waktu berlalu, keceriaan Naruto kini bukan hanya topeng. Ia telah bertekad, ia bertekad untuk diakui. Ia tidak lagi tinggal diam dan merasa hina, ia tidak akan mengalah lagi. ia akan mengejar seseorang. Seseorang yang telah mengakui keberadaannya meski dengan cara yang berbeda.

Ya, berbeda.

Keberadaanya tidak diakui dengan sapaan-sapaan manis. Namun dengan hinaan.

Keberadaannya tidak diakui dengan berhigh five bersamanya, melainkan dengan pukulan di kepala.

Keberadaannya tidak diakui seperti kebanyakan orang-orang lain. Ia memiliki cara tersendiri yang membuatnya merasa berarti.

Hari-harinya dipenuhi dengan saling menghina dan saling memukul. Namun mereka tahu, itulah cara mereka berinteraksi.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu, masa SMP telah terlewati. Dan kini yang menyambut mereka adalah masa SMA yang penuh misteri.

Masa SMA yang Naruto sambut dengan senyum merekah. Ia tidak sadar, kehidupan SMA inilah yang akan merenggut senyumnya, tawanya, kebahagiaannya dan juga hidupnya.

"Aku menyukaimu dobe," kata Sasuke.

"Tapi kita ini sesama lelaki teme!" balas Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli, dobe."

"Tapi," Naruto tetap mencoba menyanggahnya

"Ya atau tidak," tuntut Sasuke.

"Hmmm…. Ya, teme!" seru Naruto.

Hubungan mereka terjalin di musim semi setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru. Sasuke tetap menjadi ketua osis di SMA itu.

Semuanya baik-baik saja hingga tahun kedua Naruto di SMA. Ia dikeluarkan oleh ayah Sasuke yang merupakan pemilik Yayasan tanpa sebab yang pasti.

Pembelaan Sasuke pada akhirnya menguak misteri hubungan mereka. Sasuke menghilang, tidak ada yang tahu ia kemana. Sedangkan Naruto tetap dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Cacian dan hinaan orang-orang tidak dipedulikan Naruto. Yang ia tahu hanyalah berusaha mencari Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya ia dipindahkan ke ottogakure oleh Hiashi karena masyarakat mulai bergunjing tentang keluarga Hyuuga.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Pengucilan selalu saja diterima Naruto sejak saat itu. Namun ia tidak pernah marah ataupun mengeluh. Ia tetap tersenyum dan terus tersenyum," kata Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Em, lalu bagaimana dengan kebutaan yang dia alami?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Meskipun tidak punya bukti yang kuat, tetapi aku yakin yang melakukannya adalah Uchiha Fugaku ayah dari Sasuke. ia mencoba membunuhnya dengan menyabotase mobil kami. Tapi pada akhirnya kami selamat. Meskipun dengan begitu, ia harus kehilangan penglihatannya," jawab Hinata.

"Lalu, pernikahan kalian? Ah, maaf," kataku tiba-tiba. Bodoh sekali aku ini.

"Aku yang memintanya. Dan Naruto-kun menyanggupinya karena rasa hutang budinya pada ayah," jawab Hinata.

"Lalu, mengapa Naruto sering datang ke jembatan itu?" Tanyaku entah untuk keberapa kalinya

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, ia selalu kesana setiap tanggal 23 tiap bulan. Kecuali kemarin karena ia sedang sakit," jawab Hinata dengan sabar.

"Ah, maaf kalau aku terlalu banyak bertanya," kataku

"Tidak apa. Itu wajar pekerjaanmu sebagai wartawan kan?" jawab Hinata dengan sabar

Keesokan harinya aku kembali ke konoha dan bersiap menulis artikel tentang mereka.

**T b c**


	2. Last Chap

**The Last Chapter**

**This is the last chapter.**

**After read, don't forget to RnR**

**OKAY?**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Why Their Love Is Forbidden? By YumeYume-chan**

**

* * *

**

**Last Chap**

**###############  
**

**Sakura's Writing….**

_Apa yang salah dari cinta?_

_Tidak, ia tidak salah. _

_Karena cinta adalah suatu perasaan suci yang akan terus ada di hati setiap insan._

_Apa yang salah dari cinta?_

_Tidak, ia tidak salah. _

_Karena cinta antara pria dan wanita adalah sesuatu yang wajar._

_Apa yang salah dari cinta?_

_Salah, ia salah._

_Karena cinta itu hadir pada dua insan yang tidak seharusnya saling mencintai._

_Apa yang salah dari cinta?_

_Salah, ia salah. _

_Karena cinta antara __dua pemuda __adalah cinta yang terlarang. Cinta yang seharusnya tidak boleh ada._

_Apa yang salah dari mencintai?_

_Tidak, ia tidak salah. _

_Mereka tidak bersalah._

_Bukan salah mereka jika saling mencintai, karena mereka tidak pernah menginginkan cinta yang seperti ini._

_Bukan keinginan mereka untuk memiliki cinta ini._

_Mereka hanyalah korban dari kepolosan, mereka hanyalah korban dari keluguan mereka dalam memahami cinta._

_Bukan mereka yang menginginkan cinta itu hadir dalam hati mereka._

_Tetapi cintalah yang seenaknya hadir dalam hubungan berlandaskan persahabatan di antara mereka._

_Apa yang salah dari cinta mereka?_

_Salah, mereka salah dalam pandangan masyarakat karena terus mempertahankan hubungan mereka._

_Dan mereka tetap salah meski mereka telah mengakhirinya._

_Kisah dua pemuda yang terjebak dalam cinta. _

_Mereka dipandang hina oleh masyarakat. _

_Mereka dikucilkan oleh masyarakat. _

_Seolah mereka adalah hama pengganggu bagi masyarakat._

_Namun adakah masyarakat mencari tahu terlebih dahulu alasan yang membuat mereka saling mencintai?_

_Namun adakah masyarakat mau mengerti keadaan mereka?_

_Mereka tidak bersalah._

_Salahkan cinta yang hadir dan mengusik kehidupan mereka._

_Salahkah mereka?_

_Salahkah mereka jika saling mencintai?_

_Salahkah mereka?_

_Salahkah mereka jika mereka mengakhiri cinta mereka demi masyarakat?_

_Lalu mengapa mereka tetap dikucilkan?_

_Mengapa mereka tetap dianggap hina?_

_Mengapa mereka tetap dianggap sebagai hama?_

_Mereka dibuang dari keluarga mereka meski mereka telah memenuhi tuntutan masyarakat terhadap 'norma-norma' kehidupan._

_Sadarkah kita, kita telah menjadi pembunuh terkejam yang pernah ada?_

_Sadarkah kita, kita telah menjadi malaikat maut bagi mereka?_

_Tidak, kita tidak sadar. Kita tidak sadar jika kita telah menyiksa mereka secara perlahan dan dengan begitu kejam._

_Perlahan, bibit kebencian kita torehkan pada hati mereka. Yang secara perlahan menggerogoti kehidupan mereka._

_Bibit kebencian yang tumbuh dan menimbulkan virus-virus mematikan bernama kesendirian._

_Kita telah memisahkan mereka._

_Namun mengapa kita tetap mengucilkan mereka?_

_Adakah kita semua sadar akan semua itu?_

_Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke_

_Mereka adalah korban kekejaman 'norma-norma' kehidupan_

_Mereka adalah korban dari kekejaman masyarakat._

_Mereka telah mengalah pada masyarakat._

_Mereka dipisahkan_

_Mereka dibuang oleh keluarga mereka_

_Mereka bukan lagi Uzumaki, bukan pula Uchiha_

_Mereka hanyalah Naruto dan Sasuke_

_Adakah mereka hidup atau sudah mati_

_Tak ada yang peduli_

_Baik masyarakat yang memisahkan mereka_

_Maupun oleh keluarga mereka._

_Mereka terbuang dan hidup dalam kesendirian_

_Adakah kita sadar kini betapa kejamnya kita?_

_Masih patutkah kita disebut sebagai manusia?_

_Ini hanyalah sebuah catatan yang dibuat saat penulis melakukan perjalanan ke sebuah kota kecil nan indah. Penulis tidak membuat catatan ini untuk mendukung hubungan mereka. Namun ingin lebih menyadarkan masyarakat betapa kejamnya kita yang secara tidak sadar telah melakukan penganiayaan pada dua insan yang hanya menjadi korban dalam memahami cinta._

_Mereka tidak seharusnya dijauhi, mereka tidak seharusnya dikucilkan._

_Namun sebaliknya, kita harus ada untuk menarik mereka untuk tetap hidup saat mereka harus memulai kehidupan mereka sendiri. _

_Atau mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan:_

"_JIKA KITA INGIN MEREKA KEMBALI KE JALAN YANG BENAR" _

_menurut versi masyarakat__._

Artikel sakura mendapat banyak respon dari masyarakat. Ada yang pro dan ada yang kontra. Namun begitulah kehidupan yang penuh dengan kontradiksi. Semuanya tergantung bagaimana kau melihat dengan sudut pandangmu sendiri.

Benar atau salah?

Kaulah yang menentukan.

* * *

"_**Sasuke! kau ini nekat sekali! Bukankah ini sudah keputusan kita untuk mengalah pada mereka?"**_

"_**Hn, dobe. Aku hanya ingin menemuimu sebelum kita benar-benar berpisah."**_

"_**Dasar anak kurang ajar! Beraninya kau kabur dari rumah!"**_

"_**Tousan, cukup! Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya!" seru Sasuke**_

"_**Kau mempermalukan keluarga, hanya untuk anak tidak jelas seperti dia?" seru Fugaku.**_

"_**Cukup tousan! Aku menyayanginya!" tantang Sasuke.**_

"_**kalau begitu, akan kubuat anak itu menghilang dari hadapanmu saat ini juga," kata Fugaku lalu menarik pelatuk pistol yang ia genggam sedari tadi.**_

"_**Naruto!"**_

_**Dor!**_

"_**Sa….Su…ke…" kata Naruto terbata-bata.**_

"_**Hn, tidak apa dobe. Suatu saat nanti pasti ada seseorang yang melihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda tentang hubungan kita. Bukan dari sudut pandang kita, bukan pula 'mereka'. Kita memang salah, tapi ini adalah kesalahan terindah dalam hidupku."**_

"_**Cepat bawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit!" seru Fugaku pada anak buahnya yang lain.**_

'Dan saat itu adalah saat terakhir aku melihatmu. Di tempat ini. musim semi 23 Maret, 10 tahun yang lalu. Saat bunga Sakura bermekaran diselimuti senja yang hangat sama seperti saat ini. Kau benar Sasuke, sakura yang dulu menjadi saksi pertemuan kita disini telah membuktikan kata-katamu. Bukan dari sudut pandang kita, bukan pula dari 'mereka'. Tetapi dari sudut pandangnya sendiri,' batin Naruto.

Ia sedang berdiri menikmati harum bunga Sakura yang dibalut hangatnya mentari senja. Kebiasaannya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Berdiri di jembatan ini, dan mengenang saat terakhirnya bersama Sasuke.

Musim semi 23 maret, akhirnya senyum yang tulus kembali terkembang di wajah tan itu.

* * *

Di suatu tempat lain yang begitu jauh dari Ottogakure….

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di beranda ini?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut merah.

"Hn, mungkin sampai kematian menjemputku," jawab si pria.

"Akhirnya ada juga yang mampu menulis artikel semacam itu ya?" kata si wanita berambut merah.

"Ya, aku sudah tenang sekarang."

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk, sebentar lagi malam," ajak wanita berambut merah itu.

"Hn, terima kasih Karin."

"Sama-sama Sasuke."

**T H E E N D **

**What's your opinion about this fic?**

**Mind to RnR please?**

**Please, press the green button below…**

**With Love,**

**YumeYume-chan**


End file.
